Cardfight Vanguard RTV
by Neo Cipher
Summary: It all started with a card game that changed her life Follow Sara on her adventure through the vanguard universe and how she handles things in this world. Note: I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD. that should be obvious but I Do own the Characters that i have named myself


**Hi Neo Cipher here and I had a few ideas for this cardfight series so I chose to while I write the Digimon series I will write this as well I thought it might make it easier to post if I make things in a certain way well. The names of character and a bit of the story will be very different then the show with a lot of the same story with a little adjustments to go with my story anyway i hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own cardfight vanguard but i do own the characters that I Made for this.**

 **Unknown place.**

"Grrrr." A big muscular guy attacks destroying a dragon and colliding with a knight on a dragon "Pitiful nehalem you can't stop the attacks from my juggernaut maximum forever you know"

"Is that so well then I guess I should go to the next grade then You never stood a chance against me. I Ride the vanguard, descend Dragonic Overlord" the knight is then engulfed in a spiral of fire turning him into a giant red dragon "Burn everything to ashes eternal Flame."

"Ahh i can't believe he beat me" the man said as he tried to get over the major loss

"Wow Leo have you even lost a match during your visit"

"No i have not Mikado" Say to his friend

"Nice hey Ray any of your regulars as strong as this guy" Mikado asks looking at the girl at the desk.

Ray shrugs at what was asked and just continues to read a book

"Man guess I will say it Leo is the best here" Mikado exclaims

"Hey he is not the best he just got lucky" the one who lost says

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that max" mikado says

Leo just leaves the building "man is this all there is here i thought my visit here i hope i can have an interesting fight." Leo looks at the sky lost in thought.

 **The next day at a school**

"There has to be a way to beat that guy some card that could get around his units" Max looks at the cards he just pulled but then looks up "is that"

In Front of Max was a girl who was doing work but also looking at a card "I wonder if I will be able to actually start playing this without freezing up like i always do" the girl thinks to herself and just looks at her card. "I wish i could have the strength of Blaster Blade" she then pictures Blaster Blade in a fight with the samurai of the past that the class was learning about.

Max then gets a bit of a grin "I don't know where a girl that does not talk to anyone get such a rare card but with a card like that I would be able to beat that guy" Max thinks to himself

"Now Sarra answer me this." the teacher says pointed at Sarra

"Uh yes" Sarra says as she stands up looking at the teacher very nervously

"How would you have stayed alive if you were transported to the warring states period?" the teacher asks

Sarra looks very nervous "Well i guess."

"Why is she even picked we will be here all class" a random student says

"Come on mrs. sakura imagine your really there" the teacher says

Um I Guess i would always have an escape plan or something like that so we can have a place to fall back to." she says as she hold her head shyly.

The students laugh at what she said "She's Such a coward" one student says "no wonder everybody picks on her" another student says

As the class goes on the others students say a few thing making her feel down more than usual and she just sighs. As school ends Sara is met by max and a buddy of his not far from the school

"Wh.. what do you want from me' Sarra asks seeming very confused

Max puts his hand on the wall beside Sarra's head getting her to flinch"Hey there sarra why didn't you tell me you were a vanguard fighter" Max said to her

"Wait a vanguard what" Sarra asked confused

"Don't play dumb." Max says looking Sarra dead in the eyes "If you got the cards you must be familiar with the 've got some right" Max says pushing the subject

"Well yeah but I-I-I never used them or anything." Sarra says in her nervous tone "I'm not what you think I am." she says looking away from him

Max looks over to his friend with a grin And his friend gave a grin back" Yeah whatever just show me the card you have hidden in your pocket" Max jumped straight to the point. Sarra just wimpert putting her hand on her pocket then she took the card out of her pocket and max snatched it from her hands looking at it with his grin "Ha-ha it is Blaster Blade! With this I can finally win against mister perfect.

"Oh let me see" his friend went over and looked at it "wow cool"

"How about we go to card capital" Max said as they ran off

"Wait! Max that's mine! It was a special gift I was given! You can't take it away from me." she chased after max they were faster and easily lost her

 **At card capital**

Max walks into the shop with his friend Ken and walked over to Leo and mikado "I challenge." he says pointing at Leo

"Huh your no challenge" Leo says as he just looks at Max

Max just looks at him angrily "oh you talk a big game but I want a rematch to decide who the best in the shop is once and for all." Max says to him

"No thanks" Leo just denied causing Max to be like WHAT "your not very good at this game. You lack foresight and your strategy is pretty weak. All you care about is brute force. Playing you would be a waist of my time so why bother." Leo just says as he seems to not be that interested in Max's challenge

"Woh dude harsh" mikado said

"Grr you won't get anything out of it huh well then if you beat me you can have this card." max shows Blaster Blade

"Oh wow that's Blaster Blade those thing are super rare man that's great" Mikado says in surprise as he looks at the card

"Blaster Blade that can't be the only one I've seen is from back then" Leo thinks to himself for a sec

"Shall we" Max asks again looking at Leo.

"Fine" Leo says with a slightly annoyed voice

"Oh it's on then" Max says as he takes his seat across from him

Out in front of we find Sarra running trying to find Max and Ken "man where did they go" she continues till she find card capital walking into it seeing that Max just lost a fight.

"Max Give me my card back" Sarra said out of breath from running

"Who's this" mikado asked

"Sarra" Max said with a slight glare

"Max hand it over. Come on it means a lot to me" Sarra said trying to get her card back

"Hey I don't. Have it" Max just says avoiding her gaze

"A missing card do you mean that one" Mikado points to the card in front of leo

"Yeah that it. That's my card." she tries to grab it but Leo does first "please give it back" She asks Leo

"No way, this card belongs to me. Leo says and everyone just gets suprised. "It's important that we respect the terms and conditions of a vanguard battle don't you think? This guy bet me the card and lost" Leo says with max just grunting

"Well can I have it" she asks

"Sorry kid but you can battle me for it" Leo says catching everyone's attention "you win you can have the card and you can borrow this to finish the deck you have in your hand." Leo just says as he looks at Sarra who is red in nervousness "i will even explain the rules as we go."

"Uh. fine I will do it." Sarra exclaims

"You cant fight her she never played vanguard before" Max says in protest "you don't even have a deck"

"True I have never played before but i made this deck because i always wanted to try it" Sara said as she pulls out a deck she made but never played.

"Take a seat and get comfy" Leo says

"What are you so happy about huh?" Max says looking at Mikado

"This battle, we are about to witness a match between the best player to come visit and a girl that who's never even played the game. This is going to be hilarious" Mikado says with a smile trying not to laugh

Max looks at mikado "Ok stop saying that he is the best. With the right cards I am just as good as he is."

Leo has his eyes closed for a few second before opening them again and looking at sarra who seemed a bit flustered. "Since this is you first time i will go over the rules as we go. Okay?" Leo looks Sarra in the eye as he asks.

Sarra giving a nod "sure"

"Oh yeah you won't stand much of a chance without Blaster blade and like i said you can borrow it."Leo Hands it over to Sarra

"You're lending her a card and your gonna explain the rules? How unusually sweet of you Leo." Mikado teased a bit

Leo placed his deck down pretty hard onto the table"Are you finished?" he asks with his eyes closed and then opens them again" I am only going to explain the rules once, so i hope you listen. Let's started.

"Right"

"Now imagine it our spirits have transported to the surface of planet similar to earth called "Cray"."Sarra looks at Leo listening to what he has to say " in this form there are two powers we have the first of which allows us to summon the monsters of this planet. The cards in you deck are your units call to them. But first we must our starting hands. Got all that." Leo asks to see if Sarra was understanding what he was saying

Sarra nods as she draws her cards and looks back at Leo.

"The cards you draw can both attack and defend for you. These are your units" Sarra looks at that cards in her hand "each card has its own grade and powers and the other abilities will be on the card. And then, there is the second power of our spirit forms the power to ride is to possess one of our units." Leo continues to explain in his own way

"Oh really" Max says while listening

"Oh dude" Mikado said thinking that max should already know this.

"The unit that we merge with are called our "vanguards." You follow? The word vanguard means "the one that leads the way""

"So the vanguard leads the way" Sarra says to show she's listening

"Now the object of the this game is to defeat your opponent by landing attacks against their vanguard. The card in front of is a grade zero unit right.

"Yes" she confirms

"Ok flip it over. Ready stand up the runner undeux"

"Uh for me? Stardust Trumpeter, Stand up"

As that happens both there spirit forms on Cray glow with a light as Leo's spirit turns into a lizard type creature and Sarra's spirit becoming that of stardust trumpeter.

"Our vanguard are ready for battle on the planet Cray. It will be easier to explain if i take the first ?"

"Sure"

"You can guess but you start each turn by drawing a card. Each turn you can promote your vanguard using a unit no more than 1 grade above. Stack that unit on top of the vanguard. Ride the embodiment of armor, bahr. Now once your vanguard is promoted you can call lower grade support units to the battlefield these are called the rear guard.I call the flame of hope, aermo. I now have two units on the battlefield and with them I attack." surprising Sarra "except that you can't on your first turn" that allows Sarra to relax a bit with a sigh "The down side about going first. It's your turn"Leo ends his turn passing to Sarra

"Right I'll draw a card, then I promote. Ride little sage marron! And I will call wingal too!" stardust is then changed to a sage and a dog with wings on it showed up Behind Her.

"Well looks like both have two units in play so are you attacking?"

"I-I'll attack you."

"Okay, then do it. Turn your vanguard to signal an attack."

"Then I attack the embodiment of armor bahr with little sage marron"

"When your vanguard attacks you can increase its power by supporting it with the rear-guard"

"In that case I will add Wingals power to Marron's attack." (14000)

"When your Vanguard attacks, you need to reveal the top card of your deck and check for a drive trigger. Look for a mark on the top right corner if there isn't one add it to your hand."

"Then my attack went through?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay Sarra lost some of her tension after that

Your attack overwhelmed my vanguard and this is the damage form that hit now deal me five more damage then my forces will vanish from the surface of the planet. That means I lose. Does it all make sense.

"Uh yeah"

"Well good to see you are a quick learner."

Leo's side

N/A-embodiment of armor bar-N/A

N/A-the flame of hope, aermo-N/A

Damage 1

Hand 4

Sarra's side

N/A-Little Sage Marron-N/A

N/A-Wingal-N/A

Damage 0

Hand 5

"it's my turn. I ride the dragon knight nehalem" the demon sword fighter changes to to a dragon knight and is ready to fight. "I call bahr"

Mikado watching from the side "No more mr. nice Leo, eh."

"Max smirking away "Sarra doesn't stand a chance." Max says with Ken just laughing even Ray looks over.

"I attack Marron with bahr" (8000)

"Um bahr and Marron both have"the exact same attack power so then...

"If the attack is equal the attacks goes through.

But if this attack goes through now, you'll be able to hit me again with the dragon knight nehalem afterwards. And I will take two damage right?

"Yes but you can weaken your opponent attack by defending with the cards in your hand"

"Then i guard with bringer of good luck epona"

"The number on the side of the card becomes you damage shield. Bahr's power isn't strong enough to break through. My attack had no effect. But now that card you guarded with goes to the drop zone." bahr attacks gets blocked and he goes back to his space "next I attack Marron with nehalem, combined with the rear guards power. Not that i need it but I will check for a drive trigger" (16000) "kay now it is your move

Sarra then puts a card to her damage zone after being hit and now it was her turn.

"Right" Sarra draws."we both have one damage each. All right" she thinks "Ride the Knight Of Silence Gallatin. And also I call Maron and flogal.I use gallatin with the support from wingal to attack Nehalem (16000)

Leo does not guard and Sarra does not get a drive trigger and leo does not pull a damage trigger.

"And now Marron with support will attack nehalem again"

"I can't let you do that i guard with the body of flame aermo" (giving nehalem 5000 in shield) " your attempt fails"

"Then well in that case my turn is over" But i did one damage if we trade blows like this i will win

Leo's side

embodiment of armor bahr- dragon knight nehalem-N/A

N/A-the flame of hope, aermo-N/A

Damage 2

Hand 3

Sarra's side

Little Sage Marron-Knight Of Silence Gallatin-N/A

flogal-Wingal-N/A

Damage 1

Hand 4

"Time for your final lesson. I call wyvern strike, tejas and jarren. Picture it the assault I am about to begin"Leo say as he looks at Sarra with a dark stare

Sarra gulps at the way he says that in his tone

First i attack Marron with bahr (8000)

"Uh I guard with flogal"

"Ha then i come for gallatin with the combined might of jarren and tejas"

"Huh I can't stop that"

"That's right and these two get a special bonus when supporting each other an extra 4000 power."(18000)

"Now i have 2 damage guess we're tied huh"

"Oh who said i was done attacking you. I attack with nehalem supported by aermo (16000)

"Over 16000?"

"You sure that's all?" Leo draws a card and reveals it"embodiment of spear, tahr and looks what in the corner when this mark appears on a card you draw it gives 5000 power and plus 1 critical increasing the damage by 1 point"

"But that means"

Yes another 2 damage to add 2 damage to add to the 2 damage you already taken. And once i take the lead i do not give it up"

Sarra gets knocked back as she is trying to catch her breath after picturing the attack from Nehalem.

"Woh are you ok "max asked

"Uh-huh two damage putting me at a total of 4 This is bad." Sarra says as she gets back up to her seat.

"You were able to picture it, I true vanguard. It's your turn"

"Uj, mm."

"Whats up have you lost your will to continue fighting?" Sarra just shakes her head and laughs getting his attention

"Your really good,but still this battle is a lot of fun."

"Do you know him or something"

"I always hoped I get a chance to play against you and you gave me the card to stand before you today." Show Blaster Blade " **STAND UP MY AVATAR I RIDE BLASTER BLADE** "

Leo starts smiling as she rides that unit and think "I thought it was her now time to see how much power she can have at this level.

Blaster Blade stands firm ready for combat as he stares down Dragon Knight Nehalem.

"Blaster Blade huh" Mikado says

"Man what luck with cards like that he actually stands a chance." Max complains a bit

"I activate blaster blades skill flipping to in the damage zone i retire one of your rear guards.

"I remember you now Sarra Sakura you were the girl that had scuff marks all over your face."

Sarra nods "during that time I was always being hurt by the other girls in the school that I almost stopped going to to school entirely I felt like the world was out to kill me.

 **Flashback**

"Man your a mess Did you lose a fight or something" Young leo asks with a smile

Young Sarra just groans and keeps walking the way she was going

"Woh sorry I don't normally see people as beat up as you are you ok"

"Yeah I will live" Sarra says as she tries to avoid making eye contact

Leo thinks for a moment and grabs something from his bag. it was a deck case and he pulls out a card "Here take this and let this card try to give you strength just picture yourself as the person in the card it should help." Leo Said with a smile as he put The Blaster Blade card in her hand.

"But-but i can't." she says awkwardly

"Yeah maybe not at first I guess. But if you believe in yourself then nothing can stand in your way to become as strong as the warrior Blaster blade." Leo tries to talk her into getting some confidence

"You mean I'll get stronger"

"Yes but only if you believe in yourself will you get it to work. From now on that image can be your power"

 **Flashback ends**

"Ever since I got that card Life has looked up and got better everyday for me. But when i finally finished the deck you moved away before I could challenge.

"Yeah"

"The person that showed me to be happy again was you Leo"

"Hmm" Leo looks directly at Sarra as she called her units

"I call the knight of silence Gallatin to rear guard. This battle is my way of saying thank you for showing me to believe in myself is all I needed. I support Blaster Blade with wingal and attack Nehalem (19000)

And next I will support Marron with Flogal attacking Nehalem again (13000)

I will attack nehalem one more time with gallatin (10000)

"Wow a triple attack"

"This can't be the same Sara from school"

"Okay your move" Sarra passed her turn."

Leo's side

embodiment of armor bahr- dragon knight nehalem-N/A

N/A-the flame of hope, aermo-wyvern strike, jarren

Damage 5

Hand 3

Sarra's side

Little Sage Marron-Blaster Blade-knight of silence Gallatin

flogal-Wingal-N/A

Damage 4

Hand 2

"Hmm I showed you how to be happy? I think you misunderstood little girl. I didn't care about your Feeling one bit. I just wanted you to start playing vanguard so i can beat you the ways those girls never could." Leo says with a dark look on his face

"Oh, that's mean!" ken says

"No wonder i can never beat him. This guy is pure evil" max says

"Leo you wouldn't do that do sort a thing." Mikado thinks to himself

"Th-thats a lie! The Leo I know would never do something like that.

"Ha be quiet!" as Leo demands and Sarra closed her eyes flinching a bit from that "I am not the person you admire. You made up some Fairy tail in your head. I-I…" a sound of fire can be heard from the top of the deck as Leo draws and he smiles after looking at it. "Hmm I Guess it is about Time I show you who i really am. Ride the Vanguard Burn everything in this world to ashes with you apocalyptic fire **DRAGONIC OVERLORD** " suddenly a pillar of fire surrounds The dragon knight nehalem and coming out of the flames was a red dragon Ready to fight

"It's amazing."

"Whoa." ken blurts

"That's what he used on me"max seems to back up a bit

"Hmm this battle is over I call two monicas. And then I pay three from my damage zone to activate Dragonic Overlords counterblast. Dragonic Overlords power just went up by 5000. Shall we I support Bahr with monica and i attack you Blaster Blade! (13000)

"Stardust trumpeter guard me" 19000 shield total.

I support monica with jarren and attack Blaster Blade! (11000)

"I guard with gallatin "14000 shield total

" wow He survived it"

Leo has a dark smile on his face "used your hole hand just to hold me back? It's too bad for you my attacks are nowhere near finished yet Dragonic Overlord It's your turn now with aermon's support attack Gallatin (21000)

"Gallatin,why?"

"And now let's check the drive trigger" reveals a copy of Dragonic Overlord and addis it to his hand. "Alright Dragonic Overlord Stand up." shocking Sarra "oh my looks like you weren't aware of the Dragonic Overlords special ability when his counter blast is activated and he destroys a rear guard he stand back up. I won't stop attacking till your units are burned to a crisp." fire seems to surround Dragonic Overlord and Leo "That's Dragonic Overlords ability eternal flame!

"Then you're…"

"Attacking marron. (16000) And i think i will check the drive trigger here to" revealing another Overlord

"Marron is also retired" Sarra puts marron in the drop zone

"Just like last time Stand up Dragonic Overlord and and attack Blaster Blade (16000)

"On no this is bad" s

"Lets see the drive trigger." Leo checks the card. "Now that is a pretty sweet bonus tahrs trigger adds 5000 to my attack"

In the battle blaster yells in pain as he is hit with the flame of Dragonic Overlord dealing damage Sarra

Yellow trigger give plus one attack damage

"But that means…"

That right another two damage plus the four damage you already taken. It's over"

Mikado just chuckles a bit

"Man about time" max just looks at the battle

"One damage" The fifth damage was gallatin and everyone was surprised see what Srra pulled next was."and two… Ah" he flipt Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine "wait this is.."

"Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine" Leo finished

"What is that" Max questions "Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine" Mikado replies

Then suddenly ray walks over "A heal trigger with that you can recover one damage as long as you have equal or more damage than your opponent" Ray. explained

"That means..."

"This battle isn't over yet"

"My damage zone is at its limit i must end it on this turn" Sarah thinks to herself as she draw a card

"It is your time to shine Sarra Sakura" Leo say's looking at her with a slight smile. Sarra just thnks him

"Wow sarra is back on the attack and Leo has five damage. All it is going to take is one more damage and this fight is over.

"Looks like Sarra is gonna win" Ken exclaimed

"Too close to call. Leo is such a good player, there's no telling what he might do" Mikado just watched and explained

"I don't believe any of that stuff you said to me earlier." 

"Oh yeah" Leo looked at Sarra with a serious look.

"You expect me to believe that you only gave me this Blaster Blade so you can bully me later, but if that's the case I don't think this would have inspired me to get stronger or given me the courage I that it did

"Ha, what a joke"

Sarra just shakes her head "Mm, no. No matter what you say. This Blaster Blade has been very important to me, and that will never change. I will always remember how pathetic i must of seen when you were nice enough to give me this card. I really looked up to you. My memory tells me the truth. I can picture the way I am going to win this battle. I can picture my blaster blade as he leads the way to victory." shocking Leo as she seemed she was ready to end this battle.

"I call Elaine. I support Elaine with flogal and I attack Dragonic overlord". (11000)

"I guard with Tahr" 21000 in shield total "you don't stand a chance" leo says with a evil smile

"She only has one more attempt and Leo is holding on to one defencive card that means he has a shield power of 21000 even if he attacks with blaster blade that still will not be enough" Ray think to herself as she watches the battle

"Next I attack you with blaster blade supported by wingal" (19000) "I dreaming of this battle since we were kids.

Leo then smiles and grabs a card from his hand showing to Sarra" I guard with tahr" 21000 shields total "sorry your attack is not going to get through this time"

"I've come this far please let this be a drive trigger" Sarra things to herself as she checks the for a trigger I check for a drive trigger. This is"

Drive trigger activated, raising attack power by 5000 and damage by one. Ray says it loud for people to hear

"Then that means" mikado just stares in shock like everyone else.

Blaster blade charges and cuts down Tahr and continues towards Dragonic Overlord stabbing him right in the chest. Leo checked the damage and noting was there and his spirit on cray wasin the place Dragonic Overlord stood.

"That hit proved to much even for my Dragonic Overlord. And, now I am a spirit again. My units have been removed from the planet cray" Leo just stands there in human form "so you've"Sarra ask with Leo finishing "I have lost" the spirit form leaves Cray

Leo's side

embodiment of armor bahr- dragon knight nehalem-monica

monica-the flame of hope, aermo-wyvern strike, jarren

Damage 6

Hand 2

Sarra's side

Elaine-Blaster Blade-N/A

flogal-Wingal-N/A

Damage 5

Hand 1

Leo grabs his cards and the blaster blade sliding it over to Sarra "looks like this is your card sorry for what i said and here" Leo puts a company's card down " stop by anytime and thanks for a cardfight with while and i hope you continue to get stronger"

"Uh thanks a lot" Sarra says looking at the Blaster Blade

"You won't see me for awhile in need to head back to where I work so See you around" leo waves goodbye as he leaves the card shop mikado following saying later

 **The next day at the end of school**

"Uh hey Max." Sarra starts to talk to Max

"Huh what is it" max just replies to her looking at her

"Well um. I was wondering if you wanted to have a cardfight with me" Sarra looks at Max hoping he will say yes

"What beating Leo not enough you want to add me to your victory list now." Max ask's teasing Sarra a bit. "Sure but yet I have a few things to do first I will see you at card capital"

Sarra smiled back as he said that "Okay see you there" she said as he walked away to do what he needs to do. 'I can't wait to learn more' Sarra thought to herself as she made her way slowly to card capital.

 **With Leo at an unknown place**

"Wow now that is funny you actually lost to a noob to the game that is just funny Leo" a guy wearing a red and black jacket with a hood he had black cargo pants and a tattoo of a scorpion on his face.

"Now, Now scorpio there is no reason to laugh at him" two kids dressed in in the same clothes said at the same time

A girl with blue hair then walked up to then with a serious face. "The Gemini twins are right even though I hate to admit it." she said begrudgingly.

"Hi Aquarius, Scorpio, Aurora and Alexander. Good to see you but where are the others" Leo asked while walking over to the twins and patting them on the head.

"Well they are in a different state they were needed for a job so the others will not be around for awhile." Aurora spoke up with her brother standing next to her with a nice smile.

Leo just nodded as he was reminded were they went"Oh yeah I forgot about that oh hey scorpio here is you kagero deck back and thanks for letting me borrow it." Leo handed the deck to him.

Scorpio smiled and accepted it back "yeah no problem but again why are we going by code names again" he asked looking quite confused on the reasoning.

Leo was about to answer but was interrupted by Aquarius. "You see it is because of our job and the Gemini twins can still be called their names because it would get confusing for us and their last name is Gemini." Aquarius told Scorpio who just scratched his head in understanding.

Leo just nodded. "I still can't believe My code name is my name but anyway I say we get ready for what is to come." They all nodded and went to there respective areas.

Alexander then went up to Leo. "s-so how w-w-was your trip to that card shop L-Leo" Alexander asked stuttering looking very nervous but still smiling

Leo looked over to Alexander and kneeled down to him. "It was a good experience thanks for the recommendation to go there." Leo once again patted Alexander on the head witch he returned with a smile before going over to his sister again.

 **Back at Card Capital**

Sarra walks into Card Capital with a small smile as she goes to a table and sit's. "Hey Sarra you look happy." Ray spoke up from the counter with the assista-cat on her lap.

Sarra looks over to her with her smile still there. "Oh I am doing well I am just thinking about things." `I think i can guess what` Ray thought to herself

Ray then gets up putting assista-cat on the counter and goes over too Sarra. "Here take this it's on the house" Ray then gives Sarra two packs. "Uh thank you Ray." Sarra thanked her and started to open the packs.

Pack 1: flogal, Future Knight, Llew, knight of silence Gallatin, Wingal.

'I wonder if she will get what she needs.' Ray says to herself as she watches Sarra open the packs.

Pack 2: Oracle Guardian, Wiseman. Lozenge Magus. Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Solitary Knight, Gancelot.

Sarra pulls the final card from the pack and finds is surprised. "Solitary knight, gancelot. A grade 3 wow." Sarra said still shocked.

"Thats a nice pull if I recall that is your first grade 3 right." Ray asks with a smile. "Yeah it is and thanks Ray." Just then the store doors open with a group of people coming in and two people walk over two the table Sarra is on.

"Okay i hope you are ready Sarra to have a real game of Vanguard." Max sat down in front of Sarra ready for a battle. "Yeah let's do it." Sarra also got her deck ready.

"I got next game" Ken said as the two started their game with Mikado then walked over "I am going hang out with you so please put on a good show." Mikado said as he sat to watch.

 **I never thought a game could change my life so much. Cardfight vanguard was a game that was started gain a large popularity.**

 **Me: Well there you have it I thought I would never finish this**

 **Sarra: Well I can say it was interesting but I wish Leo was there in the end.**

 **Mikado: Well he does run a business so it is not that surprising**

 **Sarra: Wait what he does?**

 **Me: Yeah and he as not using his deck.**

 **Leo: True but let's leave my true deck to yourself for now cant give it all away**

 **Me: Anyway I think we should end here.**

 **Me/Sarra/Mikado/Leo: See you all next time**


End file.
